


Time for a Home

by Talena_Mae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talena_Mae/pseuds/Talena_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war there was no time for romance, everyone too focused on taking out the Reapers. Two years after the war ended, Shepard had her arm and leg re-grown and the council has taken it upon themselves to have Jane Shepard married and starting a family now that she had retired from both the Spectres and the Alliance. If anyone deserves happiness it would be her, however they had gone about it the wrong way.</p><p>Still working out who she should end up with, F/Shep will not be dating them all.</p><p>** Rating may change **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This freaking story wouldn't leave my head, so I thought I would write it down, hoping that it would give me a break so I can continue to write 'Something Strange'. I really hate my head sometimes... ~Sigh~
> 
> Playing with the facts a little here, the only people older then 25-30 are Zaeed, Dr. Karin Chakwas, and any/all Asari mentioned (there may be others I'll let you know).

* * *

* * *

 

 

“We have several houses for you to choose from Shepard,” councillor Tevos stated her blue face kind as she stood from her desk flanked by the other three council members. “We owe you a great debt, one that can never be fully repaid.”

 

“After all the trouble we have given you in the past, we thought it would be best to start with a home, somewhere you can put down roots.” Sparatus continued, his white markings striking on his dark exoskeleton.

 

“Just name the world you would like to settle on and we will have everything sorted out by the time you arrive.” The salarian councillor, Valern, smiled under his blue robes. “So which of the worlds holds your interest?”

 

Shepard stood with her hands behind her back, mouth open as she gaped like a fish. _What the fuck is going on?_ She asked herself, discreetly pinching her arm to make sure she was not dreaming. “What do you want from me?”

 

“We want nothing from you Shepard,” Tevos said stepping closer. “You have done more than enough for us all. We just want you to be happy for one.”

 

“Shepard, we want to do this for you. Please just take the damn house.” Steven Hackett stated pulling off his hat to scratch at his grey hair before smirking, “This time they truly wish to make you happy and apologise for the...”

 

“Alright, I get it.” Shepard took a few deep breaths. “Fine, I'll take the house on one condition. My friend, Thane, died of Kepral's Syndrome. I want the world Intai'sei in the Argos Rho cluster, Phonenix system, given to the drell. Even if they don't wish to live there... It has high temperatures and an arid climate that would meet their needs better than a humans.”

 

Steven Hackett nodded, his blue eyes and scars softening at the condition. “We can do that commander, the colony that was there were taken early in the Reaper invasion. Now what world would you like to live on?”

 

“Virmire I guess,” Shepard, ignoring the use of her former title, hesitated before continuing. “Somewhere away from the nuke I set off and not too humid.”

 

“The south continent would be best then, but with the various criminal gangs and petty dictatorships that are still in the Terminus Systems you will be in danger.” Valern said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

“They all owe their continuing existence to me, and if that doesn't stop them, than I'll just shoot the bastards.” Shepard folded her arms across her chest.

 

* * *

Carefully Shepard parked her hover-bike in the courtyard, her eyes not leaving the three-story structure. Pulling her helmet off to hang it over the handlebar Shepard dismounted, still gaping at her new home. “Fuck me, it only took them eight months to build this? What they do, get the fixed Geth to build it?”

 

“Yes, we did Shepard-Jane.” a computerised voice stated from right behind her.

 

Turning Jane had her pistol drawn and her biotics flaring before she even realised she had moved. “Don't fucking do that!”

 

“We are sorry, Shepard-Jane.”

 

“Just Shepard.” she said holstering her gun. “What are you even doing here?”

 

“We are here to cook and clean for you.” The Geth replied.

 

“Were you ordered here?”

 

“No Shepard. We requested this assignment, when we were re-activated we had memory files containing you. We wished to know more about you.”

 

“You have some of Legions' memories?” Shepard took a step back shocked.

 

“Yes.” was all the Geth offered to say.

 

“So what should I call you?” Shepard asked looking over the AI. It was shaped much like a quarian, if you discounted the curved head and neck that ended in a light.

“We are Geth.”

 

“So are others, what should I call the unit I am speaking with now? I can't call you 'Geth' or 'Legion'.” Shepard stated sadly, still missing her friend.

 

“You would like to give us a name Shepard?”

 

“Yes.” Shepard stated walking to the small porch she noticed tucked into a corner between the two garages. “You never know, it could help kick-start the off-line reaper tech that Legion sacrificed himself for.”

 

“We would like a name.” The Geth said.

 

Stopping at the top of the stairs Shepard looked down at the Geth and smiled. “Lootus.”

 

“Lootus, ancient Estonian language from Earth. Meaning: Hope. We are Lootus.”

 

“Thank you. Now are you going to show me around my new home, or are we just going to stand here all day Lootus?”

 

“Affirmative, this way Shepard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard sprawled out on the king sized bed in the master bedroom, thinking over the home she had been given. It was a mansion! Ten bedrooms, each with an en-suite. A grand room, a huge kitchen and dining room that Lootus would not let her even peek in. The only parts of the house she could see herself in was her room and bathroom, thankfully her bath was a spa, and it had a basement. The basement was decked out with a firing range and a gym not forgetting a fully stocked bar.

“Shepard,” Lootus called through the intercom. “You have a call from Councillor Tevos You can take it on the view-screen in your room.”

Raising her head Shepard look over to the wall, watching as it opened to reveal the screen. “Damn, that's pretty cool. Alright Lootus, patch her through please.” Shepard winced as her new arm began to throb.

“Shepard, how do you like your new home?”

“It's fucking huge.” Shepard replied pushing up onto her elbows. “but that is not why you wanted to talk to me is it?”

“You are correct,” Tevos smiled. “Over the next few weeks you will be receiving some... Guests. I would appreciate it if you allowed them to stay with you.”

“Why?” Shepard sat up rubbing the building ache now in her right leg. After she had somehow made it back to earth and woken for an induced coma, the doctors had informed her of the extensive damage that had been done to her body. Not only had she had her left arm and right leg re-grown, but her chest had been crushed and ninety percent of her body was covered in burns.

“They wish to see Virmire in the hopes of starting a colony. Oh, it's time for me to leave. Have fun Shepard.”

“Hey, Wait!” Shepard yelled jumping off the bed causing her leg to collapse under her. “Fuck!”

 

Tevos walked into the large meeting room, still smiling at the look on the former commanders face. Shepard had looked both shocked and outraged as the call ended, Tevos chuckled drawing looks to where she was now standing on the slightly raised podium so she could look out onto the faces sitting before her. “We are having this meeting to see who will be willing to try to become Jane Shepards' mate. Remember, it will only be one of each species who is allowed to attend.”

“So... Who will be the candidates?” Sparatus sighed.

“The Krogan will be sending Urdnot Grunt.” The warlord called standing and crossing his arms. The effect was striking, the hump on his back made him look bigger than what he was and his red plates shining under the lights gave him a sinister look. “Grunt wont be going there to mate with her, he sees Shepard as his mother. He'll be going as a bodyguard.”

“Wrex, I don't think-” Admiral Hackett was cut off by Wrexs' loud growl.

“I will not have my sister in a house alone with males. The whelp will protect her.” Wrex sat, his red eyes narrowing in challenge.

“Were there no krogan who wanted to mate with her?”

“There were lots.” Wrexs' growl grew louder. “But I will not let them near my sister! Grunt also threatened to remove the plates of any krogan who offered. This kept peace between the clans.”

The silence stretched out until the Primarch Victus stood, his brown eyes looking around the room as he rubbed the dark hide on his neck. “My people have just finished the competition.”

“What competition Adrien?” Sparatus asked.

“Just some war games, like what they did in basic... Only tougher, designed for their age group. It also gave the fledglings examples of what good training can do.”

“Our men agreed to that?” Sparatus was shocked, given the animosity still lingering from the Relay 314 Incident he did not think the males would agree to be the mate of a furry, small and squishy human let alone building a nest with one.

“Yes, there were too many applicants, all of them wanting to get closer to the hero, Jane Shepard.” the Primarch growled, his sub-vocals telling the other turian his displeasure. Victus respected Shepard, and the turians who joined the war games just to get a look at her annoyed him. “Thankfully I think the best turian won.”

The doors to the chambers banged open causing the gathering to turn and watch as another turian sauntered into the room, the large scar covering half of his face distracting the eyes from his blue colony markings. “Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?” he drawled leaning against a wall.

“Late as ever Vakarian.” Victus grumbled crossing his arms, only the turians in the room could hear his amusement at the younger male.

“I'd prefer it being called 'stylishly making an entrance'.”

“Garrus!?” Sparatus gasped, his mandibles dropping in shock as his harmonics expressed disbelief. The last he had heard, the younger Vakarian had females begging him to mate with them. “You entered and won?”

Garrus bowed his head slightly, making sure he kept his sub-vocals quiet. “I really had to work at it, but yes, I won.” his side mandibles spread in a turian grin.

“Okay, okay, that's enough you two.” Tevos clapped her hands together to bring the attention back to the matter at hand. “So the krogan are sending Urdnot Grunt and the turians are sending Garrus Vakarian. Who is next?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The batarian stood, all four of his eyes moving around the room, “My people want to concentrate on building our population and finding a new home world... We wont send in one of our men.” With a short nod he sat back down.

 

Valern cleared his throat, “Dalatrass?”

 

“Yes... As we do not have the... drive that the humans have, I think it would be best to contribute a different way. A doctor Solas, nephew of Mordin Solas who served for a brief time aboard the Normandy, wishes to open a clinic. I suggest we send him to Virmire, he expressed an interest in getting to know Shepard as his uncle respected her greatly.”

 

“It would be prudent to have a doctor on the world seeing as though it will be getting a lot of people soon.” Admiral Hackett stated folding his arms he continued, “For humanities representative we chose Kaidan Alenko.”

 

A loud growl filled the room, it's source; the large turian male that had been leaning against the wall. Garrus' hands were now fisted, two of his three talons digging into the palm of his hand. “Vakarian!” Sparatus yelled and a moment later the growling ceased.

 

“This one will be sending in one drell and one hanar, for the hanar this ones friend Forlanir will be going. The drell will be Kolyat Krios.”

 

“The quarian who wants to go is Veetor'Nara.” the young female quarian stated before any more could be said.

 

“Are you sure that's wise Tali? The last time Shepard and I saw him he was still getting over the attack on Freedoms Progress.”

 

“He is doing much better now, he is shy when he first meets people, but once he gets comfortable... there is no shutting him up.” Tali smiled under her mask, it had taken everyone a long time to get him acting more relaxed. What shocked her was his reasoning; he wanted to get better so he could talk with Shepard. Every chance he had, he was pestering everyone who knew her to tell him stories.

 

“Doctor T'Soni suggested opening a bar there, so we'll be sending someone along as well,” Tevos said. “Also the volus will be opening a bank, so their species will be there too.”

 

“As long as the bar is not run by Aria, I'm happy.” Garrus muttered before continuing louder, “This will be the first world colony to have nearly all the species trying to live together in history. I suggest everyone send out messages to see who will be willing to join us to make it a proper community. So the place can have restaurants, grocers, clothing stores, weapons. I know Shepard will never give up with her weapons practice.”

 

“Shouldn't you be asking the commander for her approval?”

 

“No Kaidan. Even if Shepard doesn't want to build a nest with me, I plan on settling there myself. I have contracted a team of geth and as we speak that have begun construction of a house for me.”

 

“What?” the human was shocked, he never expected a turian to do that, Kaidan had thought they liked being with their own kind more than with other species.

 

“I will be proud to be a good part of that planets history, just think of the stories they'll tell of the dashing turian who worked hard to keep the first mixed colony from killing each other.”

 

Tali laughed, “It is a worthy undertaking, I'll see if any of my people are interested in setting up shops... or even a hydroponics bay. That way the 'dashing turian' or any of his species don't starve to death.”

 

“The turians' are carnivores, give us a flock of _cancanad's_ or some _decem_ and we'll do fine.”

 

“How will you keep them alive unless you feed them foods that they can eat?” Tali smirked under her mask knowing that the cocky turian didn't think that far ahead.

 

Garrus looked away scratching his scared cheek, he was saved from answering by the elcor, “With regret, our males don't find the human woman attractive. With interest, the possibility of setting up shops is appealing.”

 

“Well, we have a good turn out then.” Tevos smiled once more and nodded at Garrus. “I also think it is a good idea to send word out.”

 

“I would suggest we get background checks on everyone applying to go to Virmire. Shepard has been through enough already.”

 

“I can set that up,” Garrus interjected. “But I also think it's best to let her know the real reason she is getting a house full of males. It saves us from being attacked once she finds out the truth...”

 

 

* * *

 

 _cancanad:_ Something like a grey wooled big-horned sheep.

 _decem:_ A potato beetle, but larger... think of the size of your open hand.

 

Both words are taken from Latin, just... mushed together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

Thank you to [ cjbage ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage) for leaving kudos.

I've also fixed up the last chapter to make it flow better, it reads much easier now.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 _The week has flown by._ Shepard mused as she looked down the pathway leading to her beach wondering if she should go for a swim. “I'm glad my friends are keeping up with me with emails. It would be nice if they could come visit me sometime.”

 

“They all said you needed rest, the docs said you weren't sleeping well.”

 

Shepard spun at the voice, a huge smile on her face as the pale krogan stepped through the open glass door. “Grunt!” she called taking a step closer to him.

 

“Heh heh heh,” came the laugh Shepard had missed. Grunt was enjoying the look on his battlemasters' face.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Come here to protect you.” Grunt stated as Shepard came to stand next to him. “Don't want the damn birdies, pyjacks and lizards thinking thinking they can get their filthy paws, talons or whatever else into you that easily.”

 

“Grunt... What are you talking about?”

 

“Heh heh heh. You'll see. I've taken the room across from yours, that way you have your office to one side and me across the hall. If they even try something then I will make them suffer.”

 

“You sound like a protective father Grunt. Still, why would I need you to protect me?”

 

“I'm hungry.” Grunt grumbled looking in the direction the kitchen was located. He heard Shepard sigh and she let the subject drop as she lead him towards the dining room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The geth walked out onto the patio and over to Shepard who was sitting in one of the chairs staring out towards the sea once more. “Your first guest has arrived Shepard.” Lootus informed her.

 

“Thank you, guess I better go see who it is.” Shepard stood and walked back into the house, a slight limp in her step.

 

“Do you require assistance?”

 

“No, but thanks Lootus.”

 

“Very well, he is in the Grand room.”

 

“I'm coming with you.” Grunt stated startling Shepard.

 

“Fuck! Grunt, don't sneak up on me.” Shepard growled a hand to her chest. “It's just a guest Grunt, I doubt I'll be attacked in my own home.”

 

“Heh heh heh, yet.” Grunt showed his teeth in a grin before following the human into the house. “Give it a few more weeks and say that to me again.”

 

“Grunt, you are doing it-” Shepard cut herself off. Facing them with his hands clasped behind his straight back and his head tilted slightly was Kolyat Krios, an indigo coloured drell. “Kolyat, it's good to see you again.”

 

“Shepard, you look... Different.” Kolyat stated looking her over, red hair falling to her hips now. Green eyes bright, although fatigue and pain still lurked behind them. The clothing she had donned complimented her toned body, black figure hugging pants, a matching black shirt that looked to be painted on. It revealed a tempting patch of skin above her breasts. Fingerless black gloves that came to below her elbow completing the outfit.

 

Shepard laughed, “I keep forgetting that you have only seen me in my uniform or armour.” Walking over to the drell Shepard extended her hand, “welcome to my home.”

 

“Thank you for allowing me to stay. Lootus has set aside a room for me, if it's alright I would like to get settled in.” At Shepards' nod the drell turned and followed the geth as it stepped out from the kitchen, having heard most of the conversation.

 


End file.
